Good Cop Bad Cop
by Ryolovesj00
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out, won't you? smirk


Title: Good Cop, Bad Cop  
Author: Ryo  
Pairing: Roy & Riza  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist, unfortunately... -sigh- But that doesn't mean I can't play with them.   
Short Summary: -giggle-  
Warning: Some mild sexual inclinations. If that offends you, please don't read it.

This was the night that Riza H. Mustang would show her beloved husband who ran the house. It was dark, the lights were dim, and Roy hadn't suspected a single thing. Suiting up in a pair of black leather pants and a leather corset, Riza examined herself in the mirror. Grinning to herself, she pulls her hair back into a loose ponytail, soon after applying a deep maroon lipstick to her lips. Blowing a kiss to herself, she smirks, grabbing her unloaded pistol, and left the bedroom.

Creeping along the hallway, she silently stalks towards the room where Roy would be. Seeing him sitting in a chair, reading, she couldn't help it. Sneaking up behind him then, she presses the barrel of the pistol to the back of Roy's head.

"Freeze." She smirks some looking down at Roy. He pauses in his book, raising his hands slowly into the air.

"Officer... I swear I didn't do it," Roy whimpers, playing along.

"Yeah? That's not what your buddies say. Now get up." Riza literally jerks him out of his chair. Looking up at him, she keeps her gun pointed at him. "What're you packing?" She asks, poking him with the barrel some.

"I've nothing, officer Riza. Honest." But of course, Riza didn't believe him.

"Hmm... might have to strip search you." She grins as she says this. Roy looks at her mortified, but his lovely wife just ignores his expression, ripping his shirt off as if it were a sheet of paper. Buttons flew off his shirt, scattering around the den just as she let the material fall to the floor. "Mm... Nice," she comments, giving him a look over. She then pokes him with the barrel again. He hisses at the coldness of the metal pressing against his skin. "What're you hiding, boy?" She asks then.

"Nothing! I swear! Please officer... let me go."

But Riza had other plans. She smirks and grabs hold of his arm, forcing him towards their bedroom. She doesn't say anything, just pokes him with the gun. Riza follows along behind Roy, whose arms were still behind his head. Once he was in the bedroom, he moves to sit on the edge of their bed. He keeps his hands behind his head as he looks at his wife. Riza grins, moving to sit on his leg, facing him.

"Alright... I'll confess. I'm guilty," Roy starts, grinning slyly. "Guilty of being a bad boy."

"You are a bad boy," Riza teases, pushing him by his head, back onto the bed so that he's lying down. "I may just have to punish you..." She says softly as she arches over her husband. Grinning, she kisses him lovingly, raking her nails down his chest, leaving five long, red welts. He hisses, arching into her touch. Pulling back, she smiles, looking down at him, trailing her gun along the welts. He lets out a groan at the cold running against his throbbing skin. "I wonder... how I should punish you..."

With a smirk, Riza pulls the strings that held the strings of her corset together. The material falls away, dropping to the floor, and leaving the blonde woman topless before her man. She smiles, arching over him again, her breasts running along his chest as she kisses him. Pulling back again, she shifts to where she was straddling him, a leg on either side of his waist. Cocking her head to the side, she fondles her breasts some, pressing them together. Although she was teasing Roy, it also left her off guard.

Roy wasn't stupid either. He saw her guard being dropped. Without much hesitation, he flipped her over onto her back, pinning her to the bed.

"Officer down," he says with a smirk, holding her wrists with one hand over her head.

"Mm... looks like you've got me," she groans, arching up into him some. "I would hate to have to call for back up." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she said this. She smirks some, but lets out a moan as his free hand cups a breast, deliberately running his palm along her nipple, knowing it drove her wild.

"Mm... you could.." Roy teases some, leaning to kiss her neck. "But you should know, dear Officer Riza... I'm always on top."

He grins as he trails his kisses down her chest, pressing kisses to her breasts. He takes his time, licking her flesh, pressing gentle nips at her pale skin. His mouth paid attention to her nipples, sucking and nibbling each one, giving them both the same amount of attention.

Finally, his kisses trailed downwards, kissing her belly, nipping at her navel playfully. He pressed kisses on her hip, his hands traveling up and down her thighs. She squirmed under his touch, loving every bit of it. Roy grinned then, his hands traveling along her groin towards the tie that held her pants together. But, just as he pulled those strings...

"Wahhhhh! Wahhhh!"

Riza's eyes popped open at the sound of a baby crying. Their baby. There were flames in her eyes as she glared down at her husband. And there was no mistaking of the growl in her voice as her fingers curled into the bed sheets, nails nearly ripping them...

"I thought you had a sitter...?"

End Chapter 1


End file.
